Seduced By A Vampire
by EmilyA198527
Summary: Attending a ball at the Mikealsen's home, Emily, a good friend to Elena, finds herself in an unlikely place: being seduced and pursued by none other than Rebekah Mikealsen, a vampire who wished to kill her best friend and also want her to herself.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or have anything to do with any of the characters, themes, etc. I just enjoy the show and I also enjoy the character Rebekah Mikealsen. Enjoy :)

Chapter One

At night, Emily arrived to the Mikealsen's home in a carriage. She had been invited to attend the ball that was to take place that night like so many other people had been invited to attend it. Her hands were nestled in the lap of her ice blue tube ballgown's poofy skirt that had clusters of rhinestones in areas of it to give off a poofy look. Once the carriage stopped at the front door to the large estate, Emily rose up to a standing position in her matching slippers, and watched the driver open up her door.

"Here we are, Miss Emily." The driver said, smiling. "Elena should be inside by now with the others."

"That is good to hear." Emily replied. Speaking in her gentle, southern tone, she eased herself out of the carriage, and straightened her dress up. Her dark brown eyes scanned the place over for a moment before she looked back to him. "I am looking forward to seeing her, Caroline, and the others. It has been so long since I have seen my friends."

"I am sure tonight will be a night that you will never forget, Miss Emily."

Emily watched him nod his head to her before she bowed hers in response. She turned herself around, and looked to the doors as the sounds of the driver pulling away from her in the carriage echoed to her ears. _Well...Here goes nothing. _She took in a breath of air, and swallowed it down before her body began towards the front doors of the Mikealsen's home. Moving herself over the threshold, several strands of her long, curly, black hair fell down her shoulders, brushing against the fair skin that was upon her neck. Her eyes took notice of how grand and large the estate looked before focusing on people around her.

"Hey, Emily!" A group of girls shouted, smiling.

Emily showed them a kind smile, and nodded her head to them. "Hello." She said, gently. She made a little distance into the building with her hands to her sides, scanning the area that she had entered in. Her eyes noticed that alot of people had made a ring around the dance floor. Curious about what was going on, she walked up towards the group, and eased herself to be up in the front of the group before she focused her eyes in the direction of the floor.

Before herself, several people, including Elena, Caroline, Klaus, Stefan, Damon, were dancing about the floor to the classical music that the orchestra was playing at the present moment.

_I am starting to feel a little bored by being here. If this is all that is going to happen here tonight...I might just walk on home since I don't like that far away. _The idea of having to be in a place like that without a date made her cringe with boredom. Sighing, Emily scanned her eyes once more over the crowd that had circled the floor.

Several boys and girls that she went to school with were there, enjoying the spectacle of the people dancing. Among the people, Rebekah Mikealsen focused her attention solely in Emily's direction.

_Is she looking at me? _Emily pondered on Rebekah looking in her way. She looked around herself for someone else that perhaps the young woman was eyeing, but found alot of people. _I am sure that one of these guys around me are who she is looking at. _Emily looked back towards Elena dancing with Stefan before she turned around. She made her way back through the crowd of people, and looked towards the stairs of the estate.

The idea of walking around such a large place crept into her mind. There was something about being in such a big place like that for a night that appealed to her.

Taking in a breath, Emily began to move up the stairs in her elegant gown. She picked it up enough to where her feet didn't step on the bottom of the skirt. Her hands eased the skirt back down once she reached the top, and started down a hallway. Smoothing out her dress a bit, Emily started to take in the different pieces of art that hung on the walls of the large home she was in. Her hands hung loosely at her sides as she kept moving at a slow yet steady pace._ This place looks really nice. I don't think that I have ever been in one that is as nice as-_

"Excuse me."

The sound of a female voice calling out to her caught her attention. Emily turned around, and looked in the direction of where the voice came from.

Moving towards her, Rebekah kept her eyes on her as her hands hung at her sides. A firey look was within her gaze as she made her way up to her. "I noticed you downstairs, but I didn't get the chance to introduce myself." Rebekah said, calmly. "My name is Rebekah Mikealsen."

"Nice to meet you, Rebekah." Emily replied, politely. She showed her hand in a friendly gesture as she smiled towards her. "My name is Emily Jacobs. I just recently got back from traveling over in Europe."

"It is very nice to meet you, Emily." Rebekah took her hand, and gave it a shake as she looked into her eyes. "I must say...there is something about you that is different from all the others I have seen come in here tonight."

"Thank you...I think." Emily felt a little bit unsure as to whether or not if she should accept Rebekah's words she said to her. Her eyes looked down the hallway in the direction she was going. "I was just going to-" Emily felt her head being turned by her chin to where her eyes were looking in Rebekah's direction.

"You were just going to kiss me." Rebekah said, using her compulsion on the young woman. She focused her powers on her as she stood there in front of her. "You are going to kiss me like you have never kissed before."

Washing over her, Emily found herself compelled with a desire to kiss the woman in front of her. She didn't know her, but there was an urge she had that she couldn't ignore. Unable to control the impulse, her head leaned in, and pressed her lips against Rebekah's mouth as she closed her eyes. Moving her lips along the other woman's soft lips, she found Rebekah to be kissing her back. Emily moved her arms around Rebekah's neck, and deepened the kiss a little more with her. A soft noise left her mouth and slipped into Rebekah's mouth due to her picking her up by grabbing her ass, and carrying her in a direction.

_Stop it right now, Emily! _Her rational thinking self kicked in, screaming at her. _You need to get a hold of yourself! You are making out with one of the owners of this mansion that you have come to! You need to control your urge that you have at the moment to kiss her before it goes too far!_

Even though Emily knew that she should stop, she couldn't. There was something about Rebekah that made her want to hold onto the kiss with her, and not want to let this moment go by.

Keeping her hold on her, Emily heard the sound of a door shutting moments before her back made contact with some soft material. She moaned inside of Rebekah's mouth as she found Rebekah's tongue to be sliding along her own, wrestling with it. Shivers ran through her body as she discovered one of her host's hands moving under her dress to her most private of places, causing her to let out a louder moan in her mouth. Unable to stop herself, Emily moved one of her hands in the same spot on Rebekah, and started to do what she was doing to her at that moment.

"Oh god yes!" Rebekah moaned out, speaking through the kiss with her. "Keep it up, Emily. I love feeling you touching me like you are right now." Rebekah went back to kissing her deeply with one of her hands under her dress. She slipped one of her hands up Emily's dress to her chest, and started to squeeze one of her breasts through the fabric of the dress.

Another moan left her mouth from feeling how Rebekah was squeezing her breast through the dress. Her hand moved even more quickly underneath Rebekah's gown, matching the growing speed that she was doing underneath her own. This was a sensation that she had never experienced in her whole life, and didn't know what to think of it. Suddenly, Emily discovered herself hitting her climax and gasping for air. She heard Rebekah release the same noise before her body fell backwards onto Rebekah's bed. She had a bewildered look on her face from what just happened as the compulsion that Rebekah had her under broke. "What?" She whispered, aloud. "What just happened?"

"I will tell you what just happened." Rebekah said, crawling on top of her body. She smirked down at her from where she was on top of her. "You just made my night...and given me a reason to have you as my new girlfriend."

Her eyes widened in shock at seeing another woman on top of her. Not only was it another woman, but it was one of the owners of the very place that she had come to for the ball. _Holy shit! What the hell did I do?! Did I really just do some sort of a quickie with one of the people that are hosting this god damned party?! _The realization of what she had done washed over her, filling every crevice of her mind. Emily went to open her mouth to speak up, but found Rebekah's lips to be there, blocking anything from coming out with another sensual kiss.

"Let's go downstairs, Emily." Rebekah said, smiling. "I believe we could use a break before we go at it again." Rebekah teased her lips with her tongue for a moment before she gave her a gentle kiss upon standing up.

Moving herself to sit up, Emily watched Rebekah walk out of the room and close the door behind her. She rubbed her face as she slowly stood up before she looked to her hands. _What the hell have I done? _She was completely shakened up by what just occured there with Rebekah, and didn't know what to do even though she moved towards the door that Rebekah had just walked through.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or have anything to do with any of the characters, themes, etc. I just enjoy the show and I also enjoy the character Rebekah Mikealsen. Enjoy :)

Chapter Two

_How the hell did I end up having a quickie with Rebekah? I mean, the last thing I recall was walking down the hallway, looking at the art on the walls, when she walked up to me and started talking to me. How did we go from talking to fucking though?! _

Moving out of the room, Emily closed the door behind her, gently. She was full of confusion due to what had transpired between Rebekah and herself. She had not intended for herself to do something as sleazy as have a quickie in the mansion with anyone for that matter. However, Emily had done just that...with one of the owners of the mansion and hosts of the party. Her moral standards she kept always managed to keep her from doing anything that she could possibly regret the following day. Unfortunately...they didn't keep her from having a quickie with Rebekah.

Upon hearing the door close behind her, Emily turned her eyes in the direction of the other side of the hallway that was directly across from her, and discovered Rebekah to be there, smiling at her.

"I must say that you are indeed something, Emily." Rebekah said, coyly. Smiling, she made her way over to where she was leaning against the door to her room, and stood in front of her. Her voice took on a highly sensual tone in the whisper she used. "No one has made me feel more alive in my bed than you have tonight, and I am quite grateful that you did come to my family's party now."

Shivers ran through her body without warning from the way that Rebekah spoke to her, and how her body was moving close to hers once more to the point that it was touching hers. This was something completely different from what Emily was used to. She only had guys hitting on her, and attempting her to get into bed with them. However, she was able to tell them no, and and hit the road, keeping them from having sex with her. Rebekah was completely different in every sense of the world. Not only was she the first woman who has hit on her, but she was the first person who managed to get her into bed and share an intense moment of passion with her.

_You better say something, Emily! If you don't tell her to back off, you are going to end up back up in her room with you on your back and her on top of you like you just were. _Her rational thinking desperately tried to shout some reason into her head to get her to tell Rebekah to leave her alone. _You are not the type of girl to do this kind of sleazy crap with someone...including Rebekah Mikealsen._

_I never said that I was the type of girl to do what I did with her!_ Emily snapped at her rational side, firmly standing her ground in the situation. _What happened between her and I was a complete accident, and I am sure that it is not going to happen again._

_Well...you better make sure that she knows that right now!_

Pulling in a breath of air, Emily found her voice after a few moments of standing there with Rebekah right in front of her. "Rebekah," she said, gently and politely, "you need to know something right now."

"What would that be, Emily?" Rebekah asked, moving an inch closer to her, only giving them just a few inches a part. Her eyes burned with an intense desire for her as she looked to her. "I am all ears."

Feeling Rebekah's body basically hovering her own out in the hallway of her home made her tremble with excitement. It took every fiber in her being to keep her calm about the situation. She swallowed a lump down her throat as she looked into her eyes and began to speak to her once more. "I am not the kind of girl that you think I am, Rebekah."

"What kind of girl do you think I assume you to be, Emily?"

"Well...I believe you think that I am someone who is not afraid at all to go to bed with anyone, and that we can just have a quickie and than not say anything to each other about it." She swallowed a lump down her throat as there was a feeling about Rebekah that made her feel weak in the knees. "I am not the kind of girl who does quickies."

"If I was wanting to go to bed with a whore, Emily, I would have picked out one from downstairs." Rebekah captured Emily's chin in one of her hands, and held her face like that as she moved her face in to where her lips hovered over hers by just a few inches. "You are much better than that, and that is the reason why I took you to my bed...and also why I am keeping you all to myself." As soon as she finished her sentence, Rebekah pressed her lips against Emily's, placing her in a sensual kiss.

Her eyes fluttered from feeling her host kissing her once more. She knew that she should stop before it goes farther than that, but there was an overwhelming feeling that kept her from doing just that. There was a burning desire to keep Rebekah to herself, and not let anyone else have her, matching the same feeling that Rebekah revealed she had for her. Moving her lips with Rebekah's mouth, Emily allowed herself to slip into the moment of pure bliss with Rebekah. She parted her lips, and slipped her tongue inside of her awaiting mouth while her hands moved around Rebekah's back, and trailed down to where her ass was in the dress, grabbing it.

Rebekah moaned inside her mouth from feeling how her hands were grabbing at her ass. A fire like no other started to burn within her soul. She had been with several people in her lifetime as a vampire, but no one matched to what Emily presented to her. She worked her tongue around in Emily's mouth while her hands moved onto her ass in her dress and squeezed it just as firmly. Her lips lingered on hers for a moment before they moved down her jawline to the tops of her breasts.

Soft breaths of air escaped from her mouth as she found how Rebekah was kissing her and holding her. There was an unavoidable lust growing within her to have Rebekah one more time in her bed before she went down to the ball with her. Emily leaned her head back a bit from the sensation of her host's lips moving down onto the tops of her breasts and beginning to kiss and suck on the tops of them in her gown. She was about to speak up for them go back into her room when her ears heard someone coming. Her feelings of lust turned into those of panic from someone seeing her like that with Rebekah. Looking to inform Rebekah, Emily discovered her to be moving back from her and nodded her head to her, giving her the sign that she knew. She took a moment to gather herself together and calm herself down before her body proceeded to walk down the hallway with Rebekah, appearing as if nothing happened. Her eyes focused on the direction of the corner that was nestled halfway down the hallway to see who it was that she heard.

Moving around the corner, Elena was engaged in a conversation with Elijah Mikealsen, Rebekah's brother. Elena turned her eyes away from Elijah and did a double take at seeing Emily with Rebekah. She was in shock to see her friend back from Europe, but even more surprised to see her with Rebekah. Deciding to ignore seeing her with Rebekah, Elena flashed her a warm smile and moved towards her. "Emily!" She said, happily.

Emily smiled from seeing how happy Elena was to see her. She moved from Rebekah's side, and embraced Elena in a warm hug. A giggle of excitement left her mouth as she held her friend for what seemed forever before letting her go. "It is so nice to see you, Elena." She said, calmly. "I saw you dancing downstairs, but I didn't want to shout at you that I was here."

"It is all right, Emily." Elena smiled at her, happy to see her again. She looked to Elijah and watched him walk up. "Emily, this is Elijah Mikealsen."

"It is nice to meet you, Emily." Elijah said, nodding his head to her with a smile. "I guess my sister has been entertaining you while Elena has been busy then."

Her body tightened up at the realization of this. Not only did she have sex with one of the hosts for the party and one of the owner's of the mansion, but Rebekah was Elijah's own sister. She didn't know if she wanted to hear if there were others in her family. She glanced to Rebekah and than looked back to Elijah with a polite tone in her voice. "Y-yes. Rebekah has just been showing me around your family's lovely home while Elena has been busy."

"Emily, why don't you head downstairs with Elena?" Elijah asked, looking in the direction of Rebekah. "I need to have a word with my sister in private."

"S-sure, Elijah." Emily replied. She started to walk beside Elena in the direction of the stairs. Looking over her shoulder in the direction of where Rebekah had been, she noticed Elijah to be moving towards her even though her eyes were focused on her as she turned a corner.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or have anything to do with any of the characters, themes, etc. I just enjoy the show and I also enjoy the character Rebekah Mikealsen. Enjoy :)

Chapter Three

Being pushed into her room, Rebekah stumbled somewhat in her elegant gown for the evening before she caught her balance. "That is not nice to do, Elijah." Rebekah said, calmly. She turned around, and watched him pull the door shut with a calm yet emotionless look on her face as she spoke in her usual tone of voice to him. "You took me away from a guest that I was warming up to."

"You mean that I took you away from continuing your conquest of another mortal." Elijah said, cutting her off. He made his way up to her and stood before her. He had a firm look in his eyes as his voice took on a much more serious tone of voice. "This is not the time nor the place for you to be using your powers in order to seduce and conquer someone with so many people around."

"I believe that you are only jealous of what I can do, Elijah." A dark, sinister smirk moved across her face after she made her statement to him. "You need to let go of this guilt that you possess and just do what you want to do." She walked around him, and went over to a window in her room. Her body came to rest in front of it while her eyes looked outside to the people who were talking to one another. "It is not hard to do at all, really." Rebekah turned halfway, and focused her attention in his direction from where she stood. "You should try it sometime?"

"Giving in to what you call fun...or trying to seduce someone like Emily?" Elijah asked, daring to get personal with his sister. He focused his eyes on her from where he stood. "You can't use your compulsion on someone like Emily, and think that there will be no consequences for your actions."

"I am starting to become rather fond of her." Rebekah went to her vanity and took a moment to look herself over as she straightened the gown that was over her curves that her body possessed. "She is not like the rest of the mortals that I have took to my bed in the years that I have been alive, and I plan to keep her around for awhile."

"You mean until you grow tired of her, correct?"

"Emily is not like the rest, Elijah. She will be someone that I keep around for a long time."

"You can't do to her what you have done to countless men to keep them around. At some point she will wise up, and will walk away from you once she realizes that you bring trouble into every life that you touch."

Catching what Elijah said to her, Rebekah had a fierce glare form upon her face. Her body moved in a blink of an eye across the room to where her brother stood, and wrapped her right hand around his throat. She squeezed his jugular as she lifted him off his feet and looked up at him. "How dare you say those words to me knowing what I can do to you?" She said, growling at him. "You know very well that I can snap your head off like a twig and not care about the aftermath."

"Would you rather me lie to you and say that Emily will be the one to stay with you?" Elijah asked, gasping for air. "She will realize that you are just using her for pleasure and that you don't care for her and leave you to find herself a man that can take care of her."

Upon hearing him mention that a man would take better care of the mortal woman she was getting attached to than she would, Rebekah hurled Elijah to the other side of the room, and turned around to see his body hit a wall and slide down it. She walked around to the front of her bed and focused her eyes in his direction. "No man, including you, will take Emily away from me, brother. I will see to it." Her hands smoothed the material of her gown as a sigh left from her mouth. "Pick up the mess you made before you come down to the ball."

"Rebekah-"

Rebekah slammed the door behind her on the way out of her room. She growled softly as she started towards the direction of the stairs that she had managed to see Emily go down with Elena before Elijah had pulled her away from staying with her. _The nerve of that asshole of a brother! I can't believe that he would even assume that I would let any man take Emily away from me! I will not allow someone to take someone away from me that I am becoming quite fond of, and that I don't see myself walking away from anytime soon! If someone does try to come between Emily and I...I will make them pay a very heavy price. _Reaching the top of the stairs, Rebekah looked down to the ground level where the ball was taking place, and scanned over the people.

Amongst the large groups of people, Emily stood in a spot with Matthew, Caroline's ex-boyfriend, smiling and laughing with him as she sipped on a drink that a server had given to her.

Rebekah's possessive instincts kicked into high gear upon seeing her chosen human companion to being with someone other than her. She swallowed a lump down her throat, and began her descent down the stairs, keeping her gaze focused on that of Emily. Her frame moved past several boys on the stairs that tried to talk to her but who she clearly ignored. They meant nothing to her. The only person that was important to her at the moment was Emily.

Getting to the bottom, Rebekah made her way up to where Emily stood with Matthew and focused on her. "Emily." She said, breaking the conversation that she had been having with Matthew. "I have been looking for you."

"Oh..." Emily said, calmly. "Well, when your brother took you away, Elena had me to come down here with her. We talked for awhile until she had to go off somewhere. So...Matthew has been keeping me company since then."

"He can go keep someone else company." Reaching out, Rebekah grabbed her hand into hers, and slid her fingers between her own as her eyes were locked onto the eyes of her companion. "We need to discuss some things."

"Okay-"

Rebekah didn't give Emily the chance to say another word to Matthew before she walked her away from him in her grasp. She knew that if she let her be around him for much longer that he would make the move to try and get her to dance with her or even try to kiss her. The thought of a man kissing the soft lips of her mouth made her feel very angry and threatened. She would not allow any man the honor or pleasure of tasting her on any part of her body. She made her way over to a where a door led outside towards the gardens that her family owned, and proceeded on her way out into the large area with the woman she was growing to care for and love moving behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or have anything to do with any of the characters, themes, etc. I just enjoy the show and I also enjoy the character Rebekah Mikealsen. Enjoy :)

Chapter Four

Emily struggled to keep her balance as she was being dragged off from Matthew by Rebekah. She watched as the surroundings of the mansion changed to that of being the lucious and beautiful gardens that were outside of it with the night sky overhead. Her eyes moved over in the direction of Rebekah and saw her to be looking straight ahead with a firm look on her face.

_Oh boy...She looks really pissed. I wonder if I did something to make her so angry like she is. All I did was talk to Matt. We weren't doing anything wrong. I wonder what it is that I did to make her so angry._

A sense of fear washed over at the thought of asking what she did that was so wrong, but knew that she had to know. Reaching the middle of the garden with Rebekah, she took in a breath of air, and spoke up with a gentle tone in her voice. "Rebekah," she asked, "what did I do?"

"What do you mean?" Rebekah asked, bringing them to a stop. She turned around and looked to her from where she stood with her in the middle of her garden when them to be surrounded by bushes of red roses. Her eyes focused on hers from where she stood with her.

"I mean what did I do to obviously piss you off like you currently are."

"I am not pissed off."

"Rebekah..."

"I am frustrated that the moment that my brother takes me away from you...that some stupid boy from the school is already trying to hit on you, and make a move on you without me around to stop him."

_Hold the phone! Did she just say that she is frustrated because Matt was talking to me? How can someone become jealous so quickly of someone just simply talking to me? Is that really concerned about someone moving in on me without her knowing?_

She was a bit surprised at how Rebekah was behaving towards her because of Elena's friend having a conversation with her. A faint smile came to her face as a chuckle appeared in her soft voice. "Rebekah, we were only talking. Matt wasn't trying to hit on me or make a move on me. You are worrying too much about something that is not going to happen." Her chuckle turned into a gasp as she felt herself being moved quickly as if she were flying, and found herself pinned to a hedge wall in the far back of the garden. She regained her focus and found Rebekah to be in front of her with her hands pinning her arms to a wall.

"It won't happen...because I am not going to let it happen." Rebekah said, softly. Her tone took on a much more lethal and deadly one as her eyes burned deeply into that of her human companion's gaze. "Whoever tries to take you from me...will pay a very heavy...heavy price."

Emily swallowed lump down her throat as she looked to her from where she was pinned to the hedge wall with Rebekah in front of her. Her eyes looked deeply into her own from where she stood as she nodded her head up and down to her. "O-okay, Rebekah." She said, speaking in a soft tone in a whisper. "I believe that you will keep your word."

"I intend to keep that a promise." Easing up her hands on her arms, Rebekah moved her hands down the sides of Emily's arms, and trailed her fingertips on the tops of her breasts as she stood in front of her. "Also...I know that you have never been with a woman before...I can tell from how your body language is acting right now to me."

A soft gasp of air escaped from her mouth due to feeling Rebekah's fingers tracing and caressing the top of her breasts in the gown she had worn to the ball that night. "Um...Y-you are the first woman that has shown interest in me."

"I will be the only woman to show interest in you too." Moving her hands away, Rebekah began to place sensual kisses on her skin, kissing at her breasts from where she was nestled before in her garden. Her hands trailed down Emily's sides until she reached to her hip, and began to pull her dress up. "You are mine, Emily...and no one is going to take you from me."

Heavy breaths escaped from Emily's mouth from how she felt Rebekah kissing at her breasts and pulling up her dress. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back from feeling what she was doing to her. "Oh my...Oh my god." She whispered softly. Noticing that Rebekah wasn't kissing her breasts anymore, Emily looked down to see Rebekah moving down to her knees in front of her. "Rebekah...what...what are you-"

"I am going to pleasure you like you need to be." Rebekah flashed her a smirk before she pushed her dress up enough and she moved her face under the skirt of her ballgown.

"What are you-" A loud gasp of air came out of her mouth upon feeling the lips of Rebekah pressing against her most private of areas on her body. She grabbed onto the hedge wall behind her and leaned her head back. The realization that she had forgotten to put on her underwear back in Rebekah's room started to come back to her because it had not taken her long to do what she was doing underneath her dress. "Holy...Holy shit, Rebekah!"

"Are you going to be my girlfriend?" Rebekah asked, continuing to suck on her human companion's private area on her body as she remained knelt down before her with herself under her gown. "Will you be my girlfriend and accept any affection I may give to you at any time, as well as give me affection?"

"Y-yes." Emily forced the words out of her mouth from how Rebekah was pleasuring her. She let out another loud noise upon feeling her tongue dancing across where she had been sucking on her and she tightened up a bit more. "Yes, Rebekah. I will be your girlfriend, and share affections with you." She let out a breath of relief upon feeling Rebekah pull her mouth away, and began to calm herself down.

"Good." Rebekah said, straightening out Emily's dress. Standing up, Rebekah flashed her a coy grin before she kissed her, briefly. She pulled back, giving her enough time to look at her before she winked at her. "Now...let's get back to the party."

Emily stood in shock for a moment from what just happened. She had just told Rebekah that she would agree to be her girlfriend, and to share affections to her in a moment of intense intimacy. She swallowed a lump down her throat as she nodded her head to her, and began walking with her girlfriend towards the doors that led from the garden back inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or have anything to do with any of the characters, themes, etc. I just enjoy the show and I also enjoy the character Rebekah Mikealsen. Enjoy :)

Chapter Five

Emily's heart raced quickly as she entered Rebekah's home with her side, as was her brain with images of what had happened in the garden between Rebekah and herself.

_What in the hell is wrong with you, Emily?! _Her conscious asked, shouting at her for what she let happen between Rebekah and herself. _You have let yourself do something with someone that you have always strived to never do at a public function._

_I didn't mean for it to happen!_ Emily shouted back at her conscious, trying to get it to calm down and not shout at her for her lack of judgement that caused her to let her guard down, and let Rebekah have her way with her. _It was a complete mistake on my own. I understand that now. It was just something that happened, and I was caught off guard with it._

_Let's also think on something else...The person that you let do the things to you...was a girl! Not only a girl, but one of the owners of the very house that you are in right now! You have only been with boys, and you never let them do what you have let Rebekah do to you in less time than it takes for you to watch a short television show at your own home!_

_I didn't mean for it to happen...especially with Rebekah._ Walking into area of the house where people were dancing about, Emily came to a spot with Rebekah. She turned her eyes over to her, and noticed her to be looking out to several people waltzing about to the classical music that the orchestra was playing there. _However...I can't deny the attraction that I have to her. There is something about her that makes me weak in the knees...and makes me want her to take me like she did in her bedroom, in the hallway outside of her room, and out in the garden. _

_Would you listen to what you are saying?! Are you even aware of the fact that you are wanting to do what you have just got done doing with not just somebody...but with a girl?! Are you willing to admit to yourself that you are a lesbian now when you have always been with a guy?!_

It was when she heard her conscious said the word 'lesbian' to her that it started to settle in her mind. She was wanting Rebekah to do to her what a guy would normally do with a girl that he had strong feelings for, not another man. Could it be possible? Could she be falling for a woman for the first time in her life and that she was willing to never date another guy again?

Looking away from Rebekah, Emily focused her attention back onto the people dancing on the floor out in front of her girlfriend and herself. She felt confused and conflicted as to what to do. She felt strong feelings and desires for Rebekah, but there was a sense of conflict there since she was the first girl that she let anyone touch her or do to her what she had done to her in the course of the time that she had been there at her home. _I don't really know what I am going to do. I am not sure as to what I can do about the situation._

_Well...You better think of something if you are doubting being in a relationship with Rebekah, Emily. You need to tell her that you don't want to be in a relationship with her, and that you would just like the two of you to be friends with no benefits. Afterall...you just told her out in the garden that you would only be with her, and that you would be her girlfriend._

It was that moment when her consciousness, as well as her brain, reminded her of a few moments earlier where she had told Rebekah in a moment of passion that she would be only with her and that she would not be with anyone else. A sense of nervousness began to wash over her. She had come back to Mystic Falls to finish out her high school career there, and now she had just entered into a lesbian relationship with a girl that she doesn't even know if she goes to her school or if she has already graduated from the school. _Oh boy...I am in deep shit._

_You can say that again, Emily..._

The sound of people applauding the orchestra caught her attention, snapping herself out of the momentary conversation that she was having within the recess of her mind. Swallowing a lump down her throat, Emily clapped her hands, lightly, and showed the orchestra a kind smile from where she was. She watched as the orchestra started to play another classical, waltzing song for the couples to dance to before she manged to find her voice. "Well..." she said, "it seems like everyone is having a great time here at your family's ball, Rebekah."

"This is boring me to death, Emily." Rebekah said, gently. A sigh of frustration left her mouth as she stood there with her human companion at her side. "I detest this kind of music." She turned her head and looked over towards her from where she was with her. "Do you truly like this kind of music?"

Feeling Rebekah's eyes on hers, Emily turned her head, and looked to where she was standing. She took in a breath from finding her eyes on hers once more, and swallowed a lump down her throat as she tried to ignore her body to be shivering and trembling. "W-well...It is all right...but I normally don't listen to this kind of music...and this is not really my type of scene actually." Her ears caught the sound of the orchestra stopping, abruptly, and she turned her attention to where the band was nestled with the rest of the people there.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Esther, Rebekah's mother, said, smiling. "I have enjoyed you all being here. I thought that we would do something a little different. I would like to ask for someone to come up here and sing a song for us to dance to. It can be any song that you want to sing."

"Emily will be first." Rebekah said, getting Emily's hand.

"W-what?" Emily asked, struggling to keep up with Rebekah. She noticed the look of confusion on the faces of Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie on her way up to where Esther was. She looked up towards her face from where she was nestled before her with Rebekah at her side. "I don't know about this, Rebekah-"

"It will be all right, Emily." Rebekah said, flashing a sensual smile her way. "I want everyone to hear the voice of my girlfriend."

Her body trembled from hearing what Rebekah said to her once more. She looked back towards Esther's direction to see her motioning her to come up to where she was in front of the orchestra. Swallowing another lump down her throat, Emily picked the skirt of her dress up enough to climb on the stage, and took her first to climb on it.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or have anything to do with any of the characters, themes, etc. I just enjoy the show and I also enjoy the character Rebekah Mikealsen. Enjoy :)

Chapter Six

Rebekah smiled at her human companion as she nervously made her approach to the stage. She applauded with everyone else in the room as her eyes were locked on her. Unable to resist, her gaze moved up and down Emily's curvy body, taking in every inch that was covered underneath the ice blue material of her ballgown.

_I want to rip that off of her, and go back to my room with her. _Images of their first sexual encounter in her room came back in a tidal wave of flash backs, making her relieve every passionate moment. _She is like the ultimate drug to me. She makes me feel a high that I have never felt before in my entire life as a vampire. No other man has managed to make me feel what she can do by simply looking at me or being around me without having to hit on me. _There was no denying it. She was falling for Emily...hard.

Keeping her eyes on Emily, She felt someone moving up beside her. Rebekah turned her head enough to see that it was her brother, Kol. She looked back to Emily, and watched her talking with the orchestra. "Yes?"Rebekah asked, speaking to Kol even though her eyes were focused straight ahead. "Do you need something, Kol?"

"It is more of an answer that I want, sister." Kol replied, coyly. He kept his voice low to where no one around them would hear what he was saying and possibly spread it around. "Why are you giving this mortal girl such special attention when there are others here who are obviously dying for you to spend a moment with them?"

"The others that wish for my attention do not interest me, Kol. The only one that interests me right now...is Emily."

"Emily is it? This is something that I have never seen in you before, dear sister."

Catching the way that Kol responded to her, Rebekah turned her head, and narrowed her eyes at him as her voice took on more of a curious tone. "What are you suggesting by that statement, Kol?"

"The only people you have shared your bed with has been with men." Kol moved his eyes to gaze upon his sister from where he stood with his body in a tux. "Never once have you took a woman to bed with you." A smirk danced across his face as a chuckle escaped into his voice. "I guess there is a first time for anything, right sister?"

Rebekah found her frustration with Kol heightening to a boiling point. She did not like her brother poking fun at her interest in a female for the first time in a hundred years. Her mouth opened up to reply to his remark when she caught the sound of an angelic voice beginning to sing. Turning her head, Rebekah focused her gaze in the direction of the stage that had been set up for the orchestra to play on.

Standing on the stage, Emily looked out towards everyone from where she stood. She looked over everyone as she was singing the words to the song "You'll Be In My Heart" while the orchestra was playing some music to flow with her angelic voice. Her eyes danced over the packed room, and watched how everyone was stopping what they were doing and focusing on her.

_I have never heard a voice so beautiful in my life, and I have had the pleasure to listen to alot of musicians and singers who have went on to become big names. However...her voice stands out from the rest. _She found herself taken back from how beautiful and elegant Emily's voice was. She noticed how it took her back to when she was still a mortal girl before she was turned into a vampire. Memories of her childhood came into her mind, reminding her of how she loved to play with her brothers, and how she was a free spirit.

A smile came across her face as she watched Emily's performance all the way to the end. She kept her eyes fixated on her as her ears heard her utter her last word to her. Her hands began to applaud her with the others as she smiled to her, happily. Her eyes watched a shy smile come over her face at how everyone was clapping before she gave a deep curtsey. Rebekah lowered her hands down and walked up to the stage. Bringing herself to a spot, she watched Emily ease herself down from it, and turn to face her. "You were amazing." Rebekah said, truly moved by her performance. "I have never heard anything as beautiful as what you have performed just now in a very long time."

"Thank you, Rebekah." Emily replied, smiling. She spoke with a sincere tone of enjoyment. "I am glad that you liked the performance."

"It is not just the performance that I liked." Rebekah kept her eyes on her as she was insinuating about their time together. She watched as Emily began to get a little shy and nervous once more. This caused a smile to widen more on her face as she lowered her voice to a whisper. "Let's go upstairs for awhile, Emily. I believe that we can use...some alone time."

She knew that if she took her hand with so many around that people would start to believe that they were a couple. She wasn't quite ready to be labeled a lesbian for her sole interest in Emily. However...she did want to make it known to the other men there that Emily was hers, and that she was not going to let any of them have her that night.

Swallowing a lump down her throat, Rebekah took Emily's hand into her own, and began to walk her through the packed audience as the next performer started to climb onto the stage to perform. She glanced back every few moments to make sure Emily was behind her before she would look in front of her. Reaching the stairs with her, Rebekah began to move up them with Emily moving behind her.

"What if the others wonder about you, Rebekah?" Emily asked, moving up the stairs with her. "I mean, Elijah was curious about where you were and he found you as we were heading back down here."

"No one is going to interrupt us...or take you away from me." Rebekah looked over her shoulder once more at Emily as she was nearing the top of the stairs, and flashed a smile in her direction. "Trust me, Emily...No man can do what I am planning on doing for you tonight that they could only dream of doing." Smirking, she pulled her eyes away from Emily, and focused straight ahead as she got to the top with her.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or have anything to do with any of the characters, themes, etc. I just enjoy the show and I also enjoy the character Rebekah Mikealsen. Enjoy :)

Chapter Seven

Reaching the top of the stairs with Rebekah holding her hand, Emily made her way around a corner with her. She could tell from the way that Rebekah was moving that she was wanting to get her alone with her really bad and that she was not going to let anyone stop her from what she had planned for them.

_Do you realize now the seriousness of the situation concerning Rebekah and you? _The rational side of her brain spoke to her in thought form, trying to alert her of what she was heading into. _You have let your guard down with a woman, had her to have her way with you several times in the course of the evening already, and now you are heading for another time of her doing what she wants with you. When are you going to wake up and realize what she really wants from you, Emily. _

_I know that this wrong! Do you think that I am oblivious to the fact that so far Rebekah has only been intimate with me rather than speaking to me like a normal girlfriend would with their mate?! I know that so far this is a purely sexual relationship._ Moving down the hallway, the sounds of her feet thudding against the hardwood echoed up to her ears. She moved her eyes towards Rebekah's direction, and noticed a look of enjoyment to be dancing across her facial features. _There is something though about someone wanting me sexually that excites me. It makes me feel special and desired. _

_Are you even listening to me right now?!_

_I am hearing what you are saying, but I also know that I can't deny the fact that I love this sense of desire of lust that I am getting from Rebekah. I can make her want me by me just speaking to her or even being around her. All I did earlier with her before we had a quickie was talk to her. This is quite exciting for me to know that I have someone for the first time in my life that is interested in me, and that is drawn to me like a moth to a flame._

_Are you willing to go through with this, Emily? Are you willing to forgo your straight orientation for a night of feeling what it is like to be a lesbian?_

_Who said that it would just be tonight? What if she wishes to pursue me beyond tonight?_ A smile moved across her face from the thought of Rebekah and her spending more than that night with one another. She watched Rebekah look over and flash her a coy grin as they reached the door to her room. _I believe that I am going to like this after all._

_Emily-_

_Shut up. _Choosing to ignore her consciousness, Emily focused all of her attention on the situation at hand. She could feel her attraction for Rebekah building back up to where she felt a desire to have her touch her like she had before. Keeping her eyes on hers, she watched her move her head in close to hers. Her eyes kept their focus on her gaze as she looked to her approaching face, and watched as it stopped just a few inches from her face.

"I have been kissing you lately, Emily." Rebekah said, whispering. Her voice shivered with pure lust for her. She kept her focus on her the entire time as she stood there with her in the hallway outside of her room, lingering her mouth in front of hers. "Now...I want you to kiss me first."

Her body tightened up a bit from hearing Rebekah say that she wanted her to kiss her instead of herself kissing her to start things. Swallowing a lump down her throat, Emily licked her lips, slightly. She moved her head in, and pressed her lips against Rebekah's mouth, beginning the kiss with her. The taste of feeling her mouth on hers sent a tidal wave of liquid fire through her body. Her hands moved onto Rebekah's sides as she went from kissing her gently to adding a bit more pressure to it, kissing her deeper.

_There is no way in hell that I am going to walk away from her tonight! I love the taste of her mouth and how it feels when I kiss her. She is where I want to be, and no one is going to take me away from her. _Her decision had been made. She was not going to walk away from Rebekah, and find a guy to be with. She was the one for her, and no one else would do for her.

Slowly, Emily began to slip her tongue inside of Rebekah's mouth, letting herself go in the moment. Her body grew with a heat that she had never experienced before and found it to be unable to avoid. Her eyes remained closed as she stood there in the hallway with Rebekah. She found Rebekah beginning to return the kiss, and her arms moving around her waist. Emily eased her arms around the back of Rebekah's neck, and held onto her as she slipped further into the kiss with her. Slowly, she eased herself from the kiss with her to catch her breath. Emily opened her eyes and looked into the intense gaze of her new girlfriend.

"I believe it is time that we move this into my room and away from prying eyes." Rebekah said, whispering. She didn't hide the feelings of lust and desire she possessed for Emily in her voice at all. Her hands gathered Emily up in the air by picking her up by her thighs and moving towards the door of her room. She leaned her head up, and pressed her mouth against hers once more in a passionate kiss.

A soft moan escaped from Emily's mouth and seeped into Rebekah's mouth as she returned the kiss back to her. Her ears listened to the sound of Rebekah opening up the door, and carrying her into the privacy of her room moments before she heard her shut the door behind them with a swift kick to it.


	8. Chapter 8

Note: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or have anything to do with any of the characters, themes, etc. I just enjoy the show and I also enjoy the character Rebekah Mikealsen. Enjoy :)

Chapter Eight

Once inside the room, Rebekah pressed Emily's back against the hard wood of her door. She softly moaned in her mouth as she kept her hoisted up with her legs around her waist. She needed so badly to feel her new mate's kisses, and her hands on her body. There was not another feeling like this in the whole world that she wanted more than this.

_Don't you realize what you are doing?! You are giving into the very desires that will end up having you biting her, and drinking her blood! You can't do this!_

Rebekah cringed a bit when she caught the sound of her conscious whispering to her. However, she knew that it was speaking the truth to her. If she allowed her desires to take control of the situation between Emily and herself, she would end up biting her, and drinking from her. For the many years that she had been alive, Rebekah knew that once she let her desires take charge of a situation she would be in with another person, it would always end up with her drinking from them.

Relaxing herself, Rebekah kissed Emily with even more passion, choosing to ignore what her conscious told her. Deep down, she believed that this time it would be different. This time she wouldn't be feeding from someone. She turned them away from the door to her room, and eased Emily down to stand at the foot of her bed. A look of dark sensuality started to creep across her face as she moved her hands to the top of her dress, and grasped onto it. She watched the material get ripped from her body, leaving her to only be standing with nothing on. Rebekah's eyes danced over her girlfriend's naked frame for a moment, taking in every inch of her.

"So beautiful..." Rebekah whispered, sincerely. She truly felt for Emily and didn't want anyone else. Emily was the one that she wanted to share her bed with that night, and she wouldn't let anyone else take her from her.

"Rebekah," Emily asked, softly, "what if someone from downstairs comes looking for either one of us and they find us in here like this? Don't you think it will be hard to explain to them what is truly going on?"

Moving her gaze back towards Emily's face, Rebekah noticed the look of concern and fear upon her complexion. She hated to see her worry about anything, and it made her feel bad to see the person she was starting to care a great deal for worrying about something. "Don't worry, Emily." Rebekah whispered to her, sensually. She moved her hands to her own dress, and ripped it away from her body. Her face matched the same kind of sensuality that she possessed in her voice to her. Standing with her naked, attractive body before Emily's own frame, Rebekah slowly got closer to her until she was right in front of her. "No one is going to be taking me away from you tonight."

"How can you be so sure thought?" Emily asked. "I mean, what if my sister comes looking for me or what if your brother comes-"

Rebekah pressed her mouth against Emily's mouth, silencing her concerns for them being alone and naked together. She eased her hands onto the sides of her body and began to kiss her more passionately. Soft moans escaped from her mouth as she began to get lost in the moment with her. The sensation of her skin underneath her hands was more exciting than any other feeling in the world. Rebekah couldn't deny how much she wanted Emily and that she would have her.

_Please stop this before this goes too far, Rebekah! This will only end with you feeding from her, and you don't want that!_

_You don't know what I want! Emily is the one one for me, and I am not going to let her be taken away from me by someone else._ Rebekah had made her choice. She would not only make love with her girlfriend for the third time in one night, but that she would make a bond between the two of them that would only be made possible with her feeding from her. Even though she didn't want to feed from her initially, she found herself wanting to taste her blood and see if she is as sweet as her kisses were.

Moving her hands down to Emily's ass, she cupped her ass in her hands and carried her over to her bed. Rebekah eased her down in the middle of it as her body moved to lie on top of hers. She eased her mouth down her jawline to a side of her delicate through. She placed passionate kisses against her skin while her ears heard Emily moaning out, softly.

"Rebekah..." Emily whispered. The only word that she could get out was Rebekah's name. "Rebekah..."

Rebekah knew that this was the right moment. This was the time to feed from Emily, and to make the bond with her. She leaned her head back slightly from her neck, and had her fangs to extend. Her eyes turned a pitch black color as they were focusing in on her neck. Taking a moment longer, Rebekah moved her head in to feed from Emily. She found herself being pulled by a strong force off of her body, and being flung across the room. Her eyes blinked for a moment before she opened them up.

Standing in front of her, Klaus was narrowing his eyes at her. "Now, sister," he said, gently, "you know that I don't like to have to hunt you down...and also have to stop you from doing something that is rather...trashy."

"Let me go, Niklaus." Rebekah said, growling. "She is my chosen mate, and I will not let anyone-" She looked over and saw Elijah to be easing Emily into a white, old fashioned nightgown before picking her up. Seeing Elijah to be touching her girlfriend, Rebekah tried to get away from Klaus to stop him. "What are you doing? Where are you taking-"

"We are taking Emily home before you can drain her of blood." Klaus waited for Elijah to get out of there before he hurled Rebekah over to her bed and glared towards her. "Have you lost your sense of value and dignity?! Are you willing to sink to a level that would make you nothing more than a common whore?!"

"You will not stop me from being around her, Niklaus." Sitting up, Rebekah looked at him with a fierce glare on her face. "I will make the bond with Emily, and there is not a damn thing you can do to stop me." She watched him like a hawk focusing on its prey as he walked out of her room, pulling the door shut behind him. She was left to be huffing and puffing about not having Emily in her bed while trying to keep from ripping out Klaus's throat for taking her lover away from her.


	9. Chapter 9

Note: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or have anything to do with any of the characters, themes, etc. I just enjoy the show and I also enjoy the character Rebekah Mikealsen. Enjoy :)

Chapter Nine

"Oh...my head." Emily groaned as she began to wake up. Her eyes tightened up due to a pain hitting her in the head. She reached up to her forehead, and rubbed it slightly as she turned her head in the direction of where a ray of sunlight had been shining down on the other side of her body. Her eyes began to flutter a bit before they started to open up.

Once the blurriness had disappeared, the sight of a beautiful clear blue sky could be seen through the tree tops with several birds flying past the buds blooming in the dogwood that was nestled outside of her home.

"Today is looking nice to me." A faint smile crept across her face as she closed her eyes and eased herself to lie back down. All at once, her eyes flew wide open as it dawned on her: She didn't remember leave the party the previous night or driving herself home. The last visual she remembered having was that of Rebekah moving on top of her in her bed, and... Her body sat straight up in the bed as she let out a gasp of air from realizing that she had several intimate moments the previous night with not only another woman but with one of the owners of the mansion that she had went to. "Oh my dear lord...what did I do last night?"

_Do you want me to play it back for you, Emily? _Her conscious butted in, snapping at her in a way. _Let's see... First, you allowed Rebekah Mikealsen, one of the owners of the very lovely mansion you were at, have her way with you in her bedrooms just minutes after you arrived there. Second, after talking with Matt, you let this woman take you out into her garden where she proceeded to do what she wanted with you. Lastly, and let's not forget this one... You were naked with her in her bedroom and let this woman do as she pleased with you for a third time!_

_Not so loud!_ Emily pleaded with her consciousness. She made a pained expression from hearing her rational side screaming at her for what she allowed to happen the previous night with Rebekah in her room. Her hands rubbed her temples a bit as she bowed her head. _I just woke up and the last thing I need to hear right now is- _

With her eyes looking down, a white old fashioned style nightgown was on her body, covering her all the way down to her bare feet.

_Hold the phone... _Emily got herself out of her bed and moved over to where her full length mirror was nestled in a spot. Her eyes fell upon her frame in the old fashioned nightgown that seemed to be very old in the style it was made. A look of confusion washed across her face as she looked upon herself in the outfit she had on. _How did I end up with this on? I don't remember putting on anything last night before I went to bed. As a matter of fact...I don't remember a lot after being in bed with Rebekah._

_I don't have the answer for you on that one, Emily. I can't really recall what happened after you finally passed out. _

_Could Rebekah have done this? Could she have found out where I lived after dressing me, and brought me here last night?_ Emily turned her attention to her room.

Her eyes looked all the room from where she stood, but there was no sign of anything having been in there during the night with her. Everything was in its place. There wasn't a sign that anything was knocked over or missing from her room.

"That's strange..." Emily said, aloud to herself. She moved her hands onto her hips as she looked around the room a bit more as the fabric of the gown swayed side to side. "I surely thought that-"

_Ring._

The sudden sound of her phone ringing in her room caught her off guard, causing her to shout out. She quickly calmed herself down as quickly as she had shouted out. One of her hands rubbed the top of her chest a bit as she walked over to where her phone was on her nightstand. Emily sat herself down upon a side of her bed as she picked her phone up and brought it to a side of her face. "Hello?" She asked, politely.

"Morning Emily."

Emily's entire body tightened up from the sound of Rebekah's voice flooding over the phone. She didn't know how it was possible that this woman managed to find out her number, but knew it would be best to not keep her waiting long on the phone. 'R-Rebekah," she said, sounding surprised, "I didn't expect to hear from you so soon. How-"

"How did I get your number?" Rebekah asked, cutting her off. A faint chuckle escaped into her voice as she spoke to her over the phone. "Let's just say that I have some friends in high places that can help me out with anything that I ask for. I would like you to come to the Mystic Grill and Bar for us to talk to one another. I will be waiting."

"I-" Emily grew silent as she heard Rebekah hang up on her. She found herself left with the command to get ready and meet up with her. Emily didn't know why Rebekah wanted to see her for but she knew it would be best if she didn't keep Rebekah waiting. Putting the phone on the hook, she moved over to her bathroom to begin getting herself ready to meet up with her girlfriend from last night.


End file.
